


Talk That Talk

by obikin



Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikin/pseuds/obikin
Summary: Bolin recently discovered your praise kink, and he plans to utilize this information to its full extent.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Talk That Talk

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me to expand on [these headcanons](https://boltwrites.tumblr.com/post/629198988015468544/okay-but-think-about-bolin-praising-oh-wow-i) about Bolin praising the reader... so i did

You clutched at Bolin’s hair, your fingers tangled in his thick, dark hair, as he licked you through your aftershocks, his tongue rough against you as you shook, tugging at his hair desperately. You were so oversensitive - this was your second orgasm, and you hadn’t had nearly enough time to recover from the first, but Bolin hadn’t let up, licking into you like he was starved for you.

“Bo, please-” you whined, tugging at him. It almost hurt, as he wrung the last of your aftershocks out of you, the pleasure panging sharp through your body as you groaned.

He pulled away at your request, his lips wet, looking up at you in a daze, a lazy smile on his face.

“It’s not my fault you taste so good,” he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to your thigh as he smirked back at you. You shivered at his words, your thighs tightening around his shoulders. 

You loved it when he praised you - he had realized it a few weeks ago - the way you reacted to praise, how you practically fell apart just from Bolin telling you that you were pretty. And in those three weeks, he had learned just how to praise you in bed.

“Please, I need you,” you begged. You ached for him - his tongue was nice, very nice, in fact, but you wanted to feel so full of him you could burst. You needed him holding you tight, whispering his praise right into your ear as you fell apart around him. 

Bolin was never one to deny you, so he just kissed the inside of your thigh again, humming soft as he slid up your body. He raised himself onto strong arms, his forehead curl especially prominent when he looked at you like this, his shoulders flexing as he gazed at you with piercing green eyes.

He kissed along your stomach, gentle, sweet, and you grabbed at him - anywhere you could, honestly, from his dark hair, damp with sweat, to his broad shoulders, his skin warm as you tried to drag him up your body. Bolin, however, seemed determined to take his time.

“Spirits, you’re so pretty... so soft,” he mumbled, pressing kisses along your stomach, his hands sliding up your ribs. You moaned at the praise, at his touch, trying to slide yourself further down the bed so he could kiss you properly.

But he resisted, his hands firm on your hips now, not letting you move. You groaned, but it soon turned into a strangled moan as Bolin pressed an open mouthed kiss to your breast, before laving over your nipple, sucking it into his mouth. It felt like an electric shock, and you throbbed almost painfully at the attention, arching into his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so amazing, baby,” Bolin mumbled, wrapping his arms around you. “So sensitive, and all for me.”

“Yes, spirits, for _you_ Bo-” you replied, a plead to your voice. He was taking so long, you felt like you would explode from how gentle he was with you, how reverent his words were. “Please, I need you-”

“I’m sorry for making you wait so long,” Bolin apologized, between kisses, as he trailed them up your collarbone, along your neck. You were so reactive to his kisses here - his lips were soft, and even the gentle kisses felt electric, from how carefully he placed them. He nipped under your jaw, and you tilted your head for him, grabbing at the muscles of his back, rippling under your palms. “You’re just so pretty. I didn’t want to stop.”

You moaned soft at that, at his words, and the feeling of him finally teasing against your entrance, so close but so far. You keened, grinding your hips back against him, just to feel him slide against you, sending a thrill up your spine.

“You make it so easy for me to take forever with you,” Bolin continued, even though you could hear his labored breathing, you could feel how hard he was as he rubbed against the inside of your thigh, thick and ready for you. “You’re gorgeous when you’re so worked up.”

“ _Bo_ -!” you whined, no longer focused on his pretty words, instead begging for him to fuck you. He just chuckled, kissing your cheek, so chaste compared to the feeling of him finally pressing inside you - slow, and steady, so you could feel every inch of him stretch you wide, so you could tip your head back and moan his name, shaking with the feeling of being so full.

“Spirits, the way you say my name-” Bolin gasped, his head falling to your shoulder. This was always your favorite part. Once he was inside you, his praise became more erratic, punctuated with gasps and moans. He never could control himself for long, when he was on the receiving end of pleasure, shaking with how good he felt. “I could come just from your voice, Y/n,” he broke off with a moan, thrusting shallow into you.

You rocked your hips back to meet him, and he whined, pulling you close, kissing down your neck as you raked your fingers down his back, tugging him close.

“You’re always so tight for me, so wet,” he moaned the last word, his eyes closing as he thrust harder into you, and you keened, arching hard as he hit you just right. “You’re perfect, so perfect-”

He thrust into you deep, but slow, wanting to stretch out his time inside of you, but you knew it wouldn’t last long for either of you. His angle was the perfect combination of pleasure, pressing against you in a way that made you see stars, knocking the breath out of you every time he thrust into you. 

“Bo, please, don’t stop, you feel so good,” you moaned back to him, his own dirty talk spurring you on. He moaned louder for you, starting to lose himself in it, his eyes closed in concentration as his hips rocked against you, you moving to meet his every thrust. “Please, I’m so close-”

“Oh fuck, come for me, you feel gorgeous around me, I love you-”

The pleasure built with each of his thrusts, faster now, and you arched, gasping and clutching at him as the feeling overtook you, closing your eyes as you moaned his name, trying to draw him impossibly closer as you lost yourself on him, the feeling far too much.

Bolin made a soft, needy noise as you came, thrusting into you hard, trying to control himself, but gasping when you arched, when you tightened around him, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He came, hard, and deep inside you, filling you up impossibly more, warm and full. You gasped, shivering at the feeling of him as he collapsed on top of you, his hips stuttering as he worked through his orgasm and then fell still, panting on top of you.

“I love you too,” you mumbled, almost as an afterthought. Bolin laughed, sweet, and full of so much adoration as he looked up at you, kissing your jaw. 

“I know.”


End file.
